Question: Let $F(0) = 0,$ $F(1) = \frac{3}{2},$ and
\[F(n) = \frac{5}{2} F(n - 1) - F(n - 2)\]for $n \ge 2.$  Find
\[\sum_{n = 0}^\infty \frac{1}{F(2^n)}.\]
Answer: We claim that $F(n) = 2^n - \frac{1}{2^n}$ for all nonnegative integers $n.$  We prove this by strong induction.

The result for $n = 0$ and $n = 1.$  Assume that the result holds for $n = 0,$ 1, 2, $\dots,$ $k,$ for some nonnegative integer $k \ge 1,$ so $F(k - 1) = 2^{k - 1} - \frac{1}{2^{k - 1}}$ and $F(k) = 2^k - \frac{1}{2^k}.$

Then
\begin{align*}
F(k + 1) &= \frac{5}{2} F(k) - F(k - 1) \\
&= \frac{5}{2} \left( 2^k - \frac{1}{2^k} \right) - \left( 2^{k - 1} - \frac{1}{2^{k - 1}} \right) \\
&= \frac{5}{2} \cdot 2^k - \frac{5}{2} \cdot \frac{1}{2^k} - \frac{1}{2} \cdot 2^k + \frac{2}{2^k} \\
&= 2 \cdot 2^k - \frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{1}{2^k} \\
&= 2^{k + 1} - \frac{1}{2^{k + 1}}.
\end{align*}Thus, the result holds for $n = k + 1,$ so by induction, the result holds for all $n \ge 0.$

Then the sum we seek is
\[\sum_{n = 0}^\infty \frac{1}{F(2^n)} = \sum_{n = 0}^\infty \frac{1}{2^{2^n} - \frac{1}{2^{2^n}}} = \sum_{n = 0}^\infty \frac{2^{2^n}}{(2^{2^n})^2 - 1}.\]Let $x = 2^{2^n}.$  Then
\begin{align*}
\frac{2^{2^n}}{(2^{2^n})^2 - 1} &= \frac{x}{x^2 - 1} \\
&= \frac{(x + 1) - 1}{x^2 - 1} \\
&= \frac{x + 1}{x^2 - 1} - \frac{1}{x^2 - 1} \\
&= \frac{1}{x - 1} - \frac{1}{x^2 - 1} \\
&= \frac{1}{2^{2^n} - 1} - \frac{1}{2^{2^{n +1}} - 1}.
\end{align*}Thus, our sum telescopes:
\begin{align*}
\sum_{n = 0}^\infty \frac{2^{2^n}}{(2^{2^n})^2 - 1} &= \sum_{n = 0}^\infty \left( \frac{1}{2^{2^n} - 1} - \frac{1}{2^{2^{n +1}} - 1} \right) \\
&= \left( \frac{1}{2^{2^0} - 1} - \frac{1}{2^{2^1} - 1} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{2^{2^1} - 1} - \frac{1}{2^{2^2} - 1} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{2^{2^2} - 1} - \frac{1}{2^{2^3} - 1} \right) + \dotsb \\
&= \boxed{1}.
\end{align*}